


Three Days

by Ymas



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymas/pseuds/Ymas
Summary: Three Days can change the world.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson & Richard Hammond & James May, Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> A little Angst. A Happy Ending. And mentions of Richard's second accident. 
> 
> Originally written for and posted on the 2019 CHMS Picture Paints 1000 Words - Challenge.
> 
> The picture is this:  


"Oh, very well done, Clarkson." Ben Joiner sighs, hoisting the camera off his shoulder.  
  
Jeremy watches, incredulous, as both his co-presenters walk off in different directions.  
  
James doesn't go far, grabs a bottle of water from an assistant and closes the door of one of the crew Discoveries behind him.  
It’s nothing to worry about. It has happened before. Sometimes he needs a quick break.  
And while Jeremy gets ever better at recognising the signs, sometimes he still utterly fails at hitting the right moment for backing off.  
  
Richard though, that's a new one. Richard never backs down, never just quietly removes himself from a situation.  
Jeremy looks after him as he walks along the narrow road up Gotthard Pass until he disappears around the next corner.  
  
"You've got ten minutes, Clarkson. Fix it!" Phil barks. Then, in a kinder voice, orders a break for the crew.  
  
"Why me? I haven't done anything!" Jeremy protests, but at the accusing stares of the crew combined he throws his hands up in the air and obediently trudges after Richard.  
  
He finds him a few bends off, sitting on a rock by the side of the road, glaring hostilely.  
  
"Five minutes, Jez", he snaps. "Can't I get even five fucking minutes alone?"  
  
Jeremy stops in front of him, jamming his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Don't be a cock, Hammond. It was a joke."  
  
Richard stares at his Converse, the fight visibly going out of him.  
Which is rather worrying all by itself.  
  
He is silent for a long time. Jeremy waits him out. He knows better than to push.  
  
"It's not, though, you see?" Richard eventually says, voice small. "Because things are not very good between James and me at the moment."  
  
It's like taking on the ice bucket challenge all over again. Like a gush of cold water down his back.  
  
Jeremy loves the show, in its past as well as its present incarnation, there are many things he is incredibly proud of. But the most stunning, the single most important thing that has ever come out of it, is this relationship. It was as unexpected as it is precious. Jeremy is still amazed by it. And so, so invested.  
  
"What do you mean it's not... oh, god, Richard, you two haven't broken up, have you?!?"  
  
Richard shrugs, eyes still firmly on his shoes, and Jeremy gingerly lowers himself down next to him on the rock. Slides a little closer when Richard doesn't protest.  
  
"Talk to me, mate, come on."  
  
"I want more", Richard mumbles, barely audible. "I don't want to be a secret anymore. He says I don't respect his privacy. But there will never be privacy for us and I don't see why we should hide forever. Or how. How we could. I don't think I can. I sure don’t want to. But he says it's that or, well. You know." He vaguely gestures his hand, but the meaning is clear.  
  
"Oh." It's all Jeremy can think of.  
  
"Yes", Richard whispers. "Sorry I haven't said anything sooner."  
  
"You _do_ know, if you go public I will support you..."  
  
Richard leans over, nudges his shoulder against Jeremy's. "Of course I know, Jez. Appreciate it, too."  
  
"So maybe _he_ needs to hear it again. Stupid cock. Well, I’ll stage an intervention, then. Set his head straight. Daft sod. Doesn't know how lucky he is. The muppet."  
  
Richard smiles sadly. "You can't fix everything, Jez."  
  
"Ey, what do you mean?" Jeremy preens in mock indignation. "I am Jeremy Clarkson, the world bows at my feet!"  
  
Richard snorts and Jeremy chalks it down as probably his biggest accomplishment of the day.  
  
"Thanks, mate. And whatever happens, we'll try not to let it affect filming." Richard grins sheepishly. "Not too much, anyway."  
  
Jeremy sighs and slaps Richard’s thigh. "Come on, you pillock, let's finish this film. And then, once we're back home, I'll talk to him." He laughs at Richard's horrified expression. "Without mentioning this little talk, of course. I’ll make it look like a coincidence, don’t you worry."  
  
Richard looks relieved and Jeremy can pretty well guess at how desperate he must be. After all, Jeremy isn’t exactly known for subtlety. It will be really rather obvious that he knows. But then again, this being James, he might just get away with it.  
  
Richard gets to his feet and reaches out a hand to help Jeremy up. Side by side they slowly walk back to the cars.  
  
“It’s damn important. I want it to work”, Richard says after just a few steps. “But not at the cost of hiding forever. I’m no one’s dirty little secret. And neither is he.”  
  
Jeremy slings an arm around Richard's shoulders, only faintly surprised that he doesn't get shrugged off. “No, you aren’t”, he agrees gruffly. “But it’ll be fine. He’s just being Captain Slow again, hasn’t quite registered the scale of it all, not yet. He’s literally too much in love with you to let you go. Believe me, I know. He might be a twat, but dumb he’s not.”  
  
Richard leans into him a little more. Sighs. “How lucky that you’re always right.”  
  
“Of course I am.” Jeremy squeezes tighter but lets go well before they round the last corner.  
  


* * *

  
  
Three days later they take part in a race near St. Gallen.  
  
Three days later, Richard Hammond tumbles off a hill and only narrowly escapes a fiery death.  
  
Three days later, James May flies in a Swiss ambulance helicopter, informs doctors of previous head injuries and cites medical conditions.  
  
Three days later, no intervention by Jeremy Clarkson is needed anymore.  
  
Or by anyone else, for that matter.  
  
Because three days later, James May steps in front of the press and informs them that his partner, Richard Hammond, has had another lucky escape. And while he's a little banged up, they will soon be able to return to their Surrey home together.  
  
Hidden in the shadows behind the crowd, Jeremy Clarkson smiles and discreetly wipes his eyes.


End file.
